Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-5z - 7}{6z + 5} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{(-5z - 7) \times 1} {(6z + 5) \times 2}$ $x = \dfrac{-5z - 7}{12z + 10}$